


Parting Ways

by robotboy



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: Death Watch cannot afford to take foundlings.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186856
Kudos: 17





	Parting Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt [send a Star Wars crackship and I’ll write a pitch](https://r0b0tb0y.tumblr.com/post/644059064896192512/in-fact-i-kind-of-love-this-idea-now-send-me-a).

‘We can’t just leave the children.’

This is how things begin to fall apart. She quotes long-dead chapters of the Creed, translating into lyrical Basic. It’s so hard to ignore.

Wasn’t that why Bo-Katan first recruited her? Her ability to forge history into something new, something perfectly fitting. That, and the way her sharp little weapons always find their mark.

The Watch cannot afford to take foundlings, not when they’re this close to reclaiming the throne. They were meant to do it together.

‘They’re not Mandalorian,’ Bo-Katan reminds her.

The Armorer shakes her head. ‘But _we_ are.’


End file.
